1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to cleaning apparatus, and more particularly, to apparatus adapted for cleaning of handles and grips of golf clubs and like items.
2. Description of Prior Art
As is well known, the gripping portions of golf clubs, tennis rackets, and like items become sticky, greasy and generally dirty after use and over a period of time. Some golf enthusiasts even suggest that their golf game is affected by a dirty grip (see e.g., Matlock, U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,277). Thus, there is a recognized need for grip and handle washers, and there are multiple prior patents disclosing a variety of prior grip washer arrangements.
However, the prior grip washers tend to be relatively complicated, and correspondingly, relatively expensive.
For example, grip washers with motorized brushes for cleaning grips and handles are disclosed in Nye, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,696; Osborn, U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,230; and Bubien, U.S. Pat. No. 4,897,892.
Other rather complicated grip washer arrangements are disclosed in Caradonna, U.S. Pat. No. 4,380,839; Kinnebrew, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,510.
One relatively recent prior patent recognizing and attempting to solve many of the difficulties of complexity and expense associated with other prior grip washers is Matlock U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,277. Briefly, Matlock discloses a tubular grip washer with sets of stacked radial brushes and spacers for cleaning grips and handles. Unfortunately, however, although Matlock resolves some of the issues of other prior grip washers, the Matlock grip washer is still relatively complicated and expensive in the multitude of stacked parts required, and does not lend itself to ease of assembly or disassembly for cleaning and/or brush replacement purposes.
Thus, it is clear the need for a simple and relatively inexpensive, yet effective grip washer remains unfulfilled by prior grip washers.